


You're Fuckin' Perfect to Me

by denialtwister



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denialtwister/pseuds/denialtwister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames finds a few strands of gray hair and freaks out. Arthur thinks it's kind of hot. MidlifeCrisis!Eames ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Fuckin' Perfect to Me

Eames’ life came to head when he discovered that one grey hair on his own head.

As if heading towards his mid-thirties wasn’t enough of a reminder that he was getting older, that one _fucking_ grey had to appear out of nowhere.

The Brit was in the bathroom attached to his and Arthur’s bedroom when he made the discovery, yelling a string of obscenities as he stared at the bugger with intense disdain. The noise more than attracted Arthur, who was still in bed at the time.

“Thanks for the rude awakening, Eames,” Arthur sarcastically enthused to his boyfriend, groggily making his way into the bathroom to see what the commotion way. “Buy a foghorn for tomorrow morning, why don’t you! I don’t think you were quite _loud_ enough.”

“I found a grey, Arthur! I FOUND A GREY.”

Holy fuckballs, Arthur was not getting the big deal. “Yeah, so?”

“Don’t you know what this means?”

“…that you’re overreacting?” Arthur said, his head tilted in confusion. It was way too early in the morning for one of Eames’ random freakouts.

“No, you idiot! It means I’m getting _old_ ,” said Eames with venom in his voice. “You don’t get it coz you’re not thirty yet! You still have so much fucking hair to lose!”

Arthur nervously smiled. “That’s it? You’re that concerned over losing your hair?”

“Yes! We Eameses go grey and lose our hair like it’s nothing!” the man explained, starting to pace around the small bathroom. “If I’m already going grey before 35, I’ll be totally grey by 40 and bald by 50! And then you won’t think I’m sexy anymore and leave for some hot, younger stud much like yourself, coz _why_ would you want to be caught up with an old wanker like me…”

Arthur was trying to keep his composure during Eames’ little speech, but by the time he said “wanker,” he couldn’t help but burst out laughing. It was so unusual to hear British slang like “wanker” in normal American conversation; it kind of turned Arthur on whenever he would hear Eames use it, actually.

“What’s so funny?” Eames asked angrily, staring daggers at Arthur. “Of course I knew you wouldn’t understand…”

Before the older man could continue with his spiel, Arthur covered Eames’ mouth with his hand and interrupted. “Eames, I’m not going to leave you, no matter how _old_ you get. I’ll always be here,” he added with real sincerity in his voice as he moved to take his hand off Eames’ mouth.  
“Really?” Eames asked back, giving him the puppy dog eyes that always made Arthur week when he saw them. “You don’t care if I start going grey?”

“Of course not!” Arthur chuckled back. “I don’t get why you would even think that.” Taking Eames into his arms, he gave the bigger man the affirmation he needed in his time of crisis in the form of a tight embrace, kissing his neck all over. “You’re mine and I’m yours, don’t forget that. As a matter of fact, I find grey hair kind of sexy.”

Eames pulled back in disbelief and looked right into Arthur eyes, asking “Are you serious?”

“I think your hair going grey would make you _sexier_ , actually. It gives an air of maturity and experience.”

“Is that so?” Eames inquired, pulling Arthur back into his arms with a faint smile.

“Yeah, very much so. As a matter of fact, I’m kind of getting turned on just thinking about it,” Arthur said, pulling away yet again to give Eames a mischievous grin.

“You’re such a cheeky wanker, you know that?”

There it was again. That word. Boner into hard-drive mode now.

“You know what? You’re right. I _am_ a cheeky _wanke_ r. I think my mature, seasoned daddy needs to set me straight…”

“You’re damn right about that, mate,” Eames said back, starting to push Arthur out the bathroom and onto their bed, which was just feet away from the door. “Naughty boys like you need to learn to control themselves,” he spoke seductively as he took his white tanktop, revealing his powerful, tattooed chest.

“Is that right, Eames?” Arthur said, playing along. “What do you want to do me?”

“ I want to take that little ass of yours and fuck you till you learn your lesson,” Eames answered, as he began to straddle Arthur on the bed and remove him of the loose t-shirt he was wearing, which was actually one of Eames’ own until Arthur decided that it looked better on him and stole it. Eames didn’t complain much, because it always drove him crazy seeing Arthur in his clothes.

“You seem to be feeling better about yourself now, huh?” Arthur quipped as Eames pinned him to the bed.

“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot,” Eames laughed, taking Arthur’s lips into his.

Arthur softly moaned into the kiss, pulling Eames closer onto him. Arthur always loved when their foreplay was like this, when they just could not keep their hands off each other. Both had been so busy lately and unable to really _touch_ each other like the way they were doing; to feel so intimate and alone in the world.

Eames pulled away and instructed Arthur to turn around, so he could prepare his entry into Arthur’s ass. Arthur wisely complied, not wanting to delay the process. He needed Eames _now_.

As Eames flipped himself over on the bed, so that his stomach was facing the soft comforter that he had picked out himself at Bed, Bath, and Beyond just days earlier, Eames bent over and pulled out the usual necessities, lube and an XL condom to accommodate himself.

“Gonna get you ready mate, loosen you up for me,” he said as he leaned onto his boyfriend’s back, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck. Sitting back up, he liberally applied lube to his fingers and started to ease them into Arthur’s eager hole, causing the taller man to groan beneath him.

“So good, Eames, I need you so bad…”

Several fingers and explicatives from Arthur later, Eames decided that the man was more than ready, and rolled the condom onto his growing tool. “Almost there, darling, just you wait.”

Living up to his promise, Eames aligned his cock to Arthur’s entrance and began to sink himself in, leaving one very impatient Arthur.

“Hurry up Eames, just fuck me now, _please_ …”

Not wanting to disappoint him, Eames picked up his pace, letting himself fuck deeper into Arthur, much to the man’s delight.

“Unf, Eames, yes, just _move_ …”

Now that he was fully inside his lover, Eames lowered his chest to lay onto top of Arthur’s back, and hooked his arms under Arthur’s, grabbing onto his shoulders.

“I’m going to pull out now, you ready for this Arthur?”

“Yes, Eames, _please_ just fuck me.”

Following through with Arthur’s request, he finally began to fuck his boyfriend. Thrusting long strokes in and out of Arthur’s hole was making both men lose their minds, both succumbing to the intense passion being experienced.

“Fuck Eames, you feel so damn good…” Arthur moaned as he felt Eames tap his prostate on almost every thrust, sending him into worlds of pleasure.  
Eames always loved being in this position, inside Arthur. With their lives growing busier and tougher, sex wasn’t always possible. But when it was… it was _amazing_. Eames loved the way Arthur would just open himself to him, and Arthur loved feeling Eames’ massive body on top of him, feeling his muscles bulge in places Arthur didn’t even know existed.

It wasn’t long until both started to feel their respective orgasms coming on, Arthur bring the first to blow.

“ _Unf_ , gonna come Eames, gonna blow my load…”Arthur warned, his words ringing true as he felt himself erupt all over his hand and Eames’ stomach.

Not far behind, Eames too felt himself about to unload. A few more strokes after Arthur’s own orgasm, and Eames saw white, shooting himself into the depths of Arthur’s tunnel and filling the condom.

Both men laid on one another for a few moments afterward, sweaty and taking in the moment.

“That was…” Arthur began, the first one to speak.

“Fantastic,” Eames finished. “Absolutely bloody _fantastic_.”

“Yeah.” Arthur agreed. “Now can you get off my, you big oaf? You’re crushing me,” he laughed.

“Oh, so now you’re calling me fat?!” Eames reacted harshly, turning Arthur over and staring with deep concern in his eyes.

“Oh my god, no, I was just joking Eames!” Arthur clarified, not wanting to worry Eames about his age any further. “You’re not fat, you’re a total Adonis, with a way better physique than my own…”

Starting to laugh a bit, Eames took Arthur’s face into his hands. “I was joking, you bugger! I know you don’t think I’m fat.”

“Oh!” Arthur yelped, beginning to smile again. “You had me going there, Eames…”

“Because to your little _pep-talk_ before, I’m feeling a lot better about myself now. Thanks, dear,” he added with a big smile, his pillowy lips reaching both ends of his face.

“No problem Eames,” Arthur said, feeling touched that he made a difference in the way Eames saw himself. “I bet the steaming, hot sex didn’t hurt either.”

“You bet your skinny arse it didn’t,” Eames replied with a smirk, patting Arthur’s exhausted ass with his hand.

“Really, though, am I too skinny for you? Because I could totally start working out more and get buff…” Arthur said, talking fast.

Eames responded by pulling the younger man into a kiss, silencing his words. “Don’t you fucking go doing that, Arthur.”

“Why?” he asked, wondering why Eames had said that.

“Coz you’re perfect just the way are.”

“As are you,” Arthur added with a grin, pulling him into another liplock.

Confirmation that he still had his looks, _and_ amazing sex with his boyfriend: _a pretty good fucking morning_ , Eames thought.  



End file.
